There's Something About Clark
by livingdeadgirl
Summary: What is it about Clark Kent? Here's a little of everyone's thoughts.


Title: There's Something About Clark

Author: Kora

Rating: PG-13

Ship: Clark/everyone 

Improv: #4 - wish - memory - glow - fall

Feedback: Very appreciated

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, ideas, etc.

Summary: Everyone thinks about Clark

Author's note: This is my first 'Smallville' fic so please be gentle. I am aware that I may not make the characters sound like themselves but also keep in mind that I'm shooting for humor here, so sometimes when I have the characters talk I end up putting in my own insights about them and how they are characterized on the show. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

LANA

Clark Kent. Clark. He carries the whole world on those shoulders of his. Those big, broad shoulders. Um, not that I notice of course. He's just a friend. Just a friend. I care the world for Whitney. Yeah…Whitney.

But-um-Clark. He's so-endearing. And handsome. Those eyes of his…they could probably melt an iceberg. When he looks at me, I feel like he's seeing right through me. Seeing deep inside to all those things I want to keep hidden and locked up. Sometimes I even feel like he's looking at me when I know he's not there. Like when I'm in my room or standing on my front porch, I swear I could feel his eyes on me. Watching me in that simple way. So sweetly and…

My parents died in a meteor shower, did you know? They did and when I think of that I get so upset and sometimes I wish, I wish Clark would hold me, protect me the way he seems to be protecting all of us. I know that sounds silly, but when things get weird it always feels like Clark comes in and saves the day somehow, someway. I know Whitney should be the one I think of when I get lonely or scared but my mind usually turns to Clark.

That night when he was going after Eric and he kissed me on the cheek I thought…I kind of wanted him to kiss my mouth. I wonder what it would be like…to kiss Clark. We always get so close but we never…he's just a friend. Just a friend. I care the world for Whitney. Yeah…Whitney.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

WHITNEY

Kent? Everyone thinks there's this big mystery behind him. The funny thing is, I got it all figured out. I know his big secret. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out. I'm not as dense as some people probably think I am. They think I don't notice how Clark is always hanging all over Lana. At first I thought something may be up between them but now I know the truth. I know what Clark is hiding. It all fits.

The way he always talks with Lana and Chloe. The way he disappears when things get tough. The fact he hasn't joined any sports team and won't donate blood. Why he's so sensitive to my problem with my dad and why he avoids me. Why he's always hanging around Pete and Lex. 

Yup, he's gay. No doubt about it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHLOE

Clark? He's just a friend. A very handsome, broad shouldered, blue eyed friend with the nicest chest this side of Brad Pitt. Okay, okay so I've looked but I mean how can you not? Oh wait, I guess you wouldn't look if you're the oh-so-high-and-mighty Lana Lang. No offense to Lana, 'cause she's sort of my friend now, but what's her deal? Why chose someone like Whitney over Clark?

First off…Whitney. Need I say more? Just hearing the name brings to mind a blonde haired doofus who's probably as dense as he is muscled. Sure he's attractive but you put him up against Clark, no contest. Clark positively glows with that 'boy next door' cuteness that makes me…um…_you_ go weak in the knees.

Then there's the fact Clark listens. Seems to me Whitney'd be the kinda guy whose all 'me me me football me me me'. I mean Clark is so…Clark. I just don't understand why Lana pushes him off. I mean, if I was in her place, not that I care for Clark-becausethatwouldbesilly-but if _I_ was in her place I would be all over Mr. Kent and that finely sculpted body of his. I would kiss those perfect lips, rip off that flannel shirt, khaki pants and…um…if I was Lana. I don't feel that way about him, after all.

'Sides, even if I did. It's all about Lana. Lana, Lana, LANA! Clark could never notice a girl like me past a girl like that. Lana's a beauty queen and I'm just…me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

PETE

Clark's cool, you know. We hang out, have fun, and investigate Smallville weirdness together. The only beef I have with Clark is that everyone seems so interested in him. Not that there's anything wrong with that, but when's the last time anyone noticed me? Everyone's got their eye on Clark, Lana, Chloe, heck even Whitney and Lex get more attention than me. 

Sometimes I feel like I'm just the brother for show. I never get any true action and why the heck don't I have a girlfriend? I'm a good-looking boy, you know? Where are the other fine sisters in Smallville? Or am I the only black person in this whole white bread farmer town?! But you know, that's just my pet peeve, because I'm supposed to be talking about Clark here. Clark and not me considering that airspace time I always get the short end of the stick. Sometimes I feel like I'm living on a television show and every time they think of expanding my character they cut me off-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

LEX

My first memory of Clark Kent comes from when my car fell off that bridge. I had my suspicions. I thought I hit him, could of sworn I did, but maybe I was mistaken. If Luthors _can_ be mistaken. I must have been wrong though and am thankful for it. Still, I wonder. He's quite mysterious. I'd love to find out what secrets he has, what Phelan was holding over his head. 

But that's not really important. All I can really say about Clark Kent is that he's my friend, he's trust worthy, loyal, and one of the finest men I've ever had the pleasure to know.

He also has a nice ass.


End file.
